In fabric based networks (such as Application Centric Infrastructure (ACI), campus network solutions, VxLAN-based data center networks, etc.), there is a desire to simplify to role of network administrators for configuration and management of the networks. For example, classical L2 network devices, such as switches and hosts may be “multi-homed” to more than one fabric edge node to eliminate network connectivity as a potential single point of failure in the network. Prior attempted solutions may achieve this through a multi-chassis ether-channel (MCEC) approach, such as virtual port channels (VPC) or Distributed Resilient Network Interconnect (DRNI) applications.
A classical L2 network device may think that the port channel is connected to the same overall system, whereas in reality there are multiple systems coordinating to look like one system from the port channel's perspective. Such prior implementations of MCEC require configuration at both ends by a network administrator to set up the port channel. Furthermore, a L2 link may need to be set up between participating peer devices. Additionally, the fabric edge peers may need to use the same switch identifier (or IP addresses) when forwarding a packet that has arrived at the port-channel to the fabric. Such an approach may result in a single switch view for the rest of the fabric. These prior approaches require complex multiple configurations in order to provide multi-homed connectivity.